<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pancakes by Racoonims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664747">Pancakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims'>Racoonims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leerens pour Loreleï [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Lee Being a Dick, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but we love him anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles prétend être malade pour avoir toute l'attention de John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Laurens/Charles Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leerens pour Loreleï [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Petite précision avant la lecture de cet OS : <br/>J'ai passé, avec l'une de mes amies les plus proches, l'année entière de ma Terminale (rip la philo) a développer des versions légèrement modifiées de John Laurens et Charles Lee. <br/>Ceci explique la kleptomanie de Charles et sa passion pour l'italien. Ou un million d'autres choses qui n'auront sûrement pas de sens. Au point où on en est, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir différencier ce qui est canon ou ce qui a été créé pendant un cours de philosophie. Dans tous les cas c'est canon dans mon cœur. <br/>Je serais incapable d'expliquer comment tout ceci a démarré, mais je suis à peu près sûre que les OS sur ce ship seront nombreux. <br/>Bon bah du coup cet OS est dédicacé à Loré, je t'en supplie, créé toi un compte AO3, bisoux.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Habituellement, il était réveillé par des pancakes, ou des gaufres préparées par un John ravi après une soirée passée à décevoir le Seigneur. Mais là, rien. C’est en jetant un coup d’œil au radio-réveil posé sur sa table de chevet qu’il comprit. Il était 4 heures du matin. Et il voulait des gaufres. </p><p>Alors il frotta ses yeux quelques secondes, les rendant aussi brillants que possible, et donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse d’un John endormi. Le plus vieux se réveilla aussitôt, gémissant :</p><p>- Qu’est-ce-que tu veux, Charles, putain ?</p><p>Charles prit la voix la plus plaintive possible, se mettant facilement à pleurer. On aurait dit qu’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ce qui était probablement vrai. </p><p>- Je ne me sens pas bien…</p><p>Il toussa, se blottissant contre John. Ce dernier se sentit automatiquement coupable. La soirée d’hier avait comporté des glaçons. Beaucoup de glaçons. </p><p>- Tu as mal où ?</p><p>Charles renifla, ajoutant de la fatigue dans sa voix. </p><p>- A la gorge, à la tête, mes yeux pleurent, je suis fatigué, et j’ai mal partout…</p><p>John lui sourit tristement, se redressant. </p><p>- On dirait une grippe, trésor.</p><p>John était toujours plus gentil avec Charles quand ce dernier était malade. Charles sourit contre le T-Shirt de John. S’il s’en sortait assez bien, John prendrait sa journée et resterait avec lui. </p><p>- Tu veux que je t’emmène voir un docteur ?</p><p>Charles secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, simulant un petit gémissement de douleur. </p><p>- N-Non, je veux juste rester avec toi…</p><p>John l’embrassa sur le front. </p><p>- Tu as faim ?</p><p>Putain, il proposait enfin des pancakes ! C’était pas trop tôt ! Charles mit quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer, la tête toujours enfouie dans le pull de John. L’artiste passa la main dans les cheveux du malade, les décoiffant un peu. </p><p>- Je vais te préparer une soupe !</p><p>Charles le fusilla du regard, répondant :</p><p>- N-Non, je veux des pancakes !</p><p>John rit. <br/>- Okay, okay, je vais te les faire ! Laisse moi deux minutes pour appeler mon travail, un quart d’heure pour les pancakes, et je reviens. Tu veux regarder quelque chose à la télé, en m’attendant ?</p><p>- Noooon, trop fatigué...gémit Charles.</p><p>Il attendit que John ne sorte pour aller prendre l’une des boites de maquillage qu’il avait volé dans le supermarché tenu par Hercules, l’un des amis de son petit-ami. Il se rendit plus pale, accentua ses cernes, et repartit dans le lit, attendant impatiemment son petit-déjeuner. </p><p>Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps, John se sentant toujours coupable pour sa maladie. Il revint avec un café au lait, et une petite pile de pancakes, ainsi que l’un des couverts en argent que Charles avait volé au mariage de Eliza et de Maria. Il avait prit tout un nécessaire de salon de thé, ainsi que deux cactus et une télé 4k. Heureusement, il avait réussi à accuser un autre invité, qui n’avait plus le droit d’approcher de la famille à moins de 500 mètres maintenant. </p><p>- Et voilà le repas !</p><p>Charles esquissa un sourire faible, prétendant être incapable de se redresser seul. John sourit, et l’aida à se redresser, posant quelques coussins contre son dos. Il posa ensuite le plateau sur les genoux de son petit ami, posant la main sur son front. </p><p>- On dirait que tu n’as pas de fièvre… Par contre, tu es si pale ! C’est effrayant… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j’appelle un docteur ? J’en connais quelques uns qui sont très bons…</p><p>- Je vais m’en sortir, Cucciolo. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi.</p><p>John sourit, ne parlant évidemment pas italien. Il s’assit à côté de Charles, et le ramena contre lui, le laissant engloutir ses pancakes. Il posa ensuite le plateau sur sa table de chevet, Charles posant sa tête sur son torse. </p><p>- Tu veux regarder quelque chose ?</p><p>- Oui, s’il te plaît. Au fait…</p><p>Il arrêta sa phrase, mimant une quinte de toux. </p><p>- Tu as pu prendre ta journée ?</p><p>John sourit, acquiesçant. </p><p>- Oui, Loreleï a été très compréhensive ! Mais je lui dois des bonbons à la violette lundi, en échange !</p><p>Charles chuchota un petit « mais quelle pute ! », John ajoutant. </p><p>- J’ai appelé ta boss aussi, et elle m’a dit que ça allait tant que tu promets d’arrêter de voler les touillettes du club théâtre !</p><p>- Mais c’est pas moi ! s’écria Charles en recrachant la touillette qu’il avait dans la bouche.</p><p>John leva les yeux au ciel, allumant la télé. </p><p>- Tu veux voir quoi ?</p><p>- Y’a ce film qui a pas l’air trop mal...Sur Netflix. Un truc sur une princesse.</p><p>- La princesse de Montpensier ?</p><p>Charles acquiesça. </p><p>- Oui, ça. On le regarde ?</p><p>John haussa les épaules, l’air peu convaincu. </p><p>- Pas vraiment, il a pas l’air bon…</p><p>Charles gémit, se remettant à pleurer. </p><p>- Mais je suis malaaaade… ! Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne veux jamais me faire plaisir ?</p><p>John leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, lançant le film que voulait voir Charles. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, n’ayant pas vraiment envie de voir le film non plus. <br/>Il se laissa rapidement emporter par le sommeil, serrant le T-Shirt de John entre ses doigts fins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>